


Expiación

by KutziShiro



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Revenge, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic se desquita con Brian por la muerte de Letty, pero de una manera de la que ni siquiera es consciente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiación

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Expiación.
> 
> Fandom: Rápido y Furioso (saga).
> 
> Personajes: Brian O'Conner principalmente. Dominic Toretto y Mía Toretto.
> 
> Género: Angst, violencia.
> 
> Advertencias: Slash, violencia, sexo no del todo consensuado.
> 
> Resumen: Dominic se desquita con Brian por la muerte de Letty, pero de una manera de la que ni siquiera es consciente.
> 
> Palabras: 860.
> 
> Aclaración: La serie de películas Rápido y Furioso, título comercial, pertenece a Universal Studios y sus respectivos socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Notas: Ocurre después de la cuarta película, cuando creen que Letty está muerta, ya han encarcelado a Braga y ayudan a Dom a escapar de la cárcel.

La primera vez Brian no estuvo muy enterado de lo que ocurría, de estar durmiendo plácidamente luego de unas horas de insomnio pasó a ser despertado bruscamente, su acción instintiva (gracias a sus años como oficial y prófugo) fue buscar su arma pero una fuertes y callosas manos le sujetaron, había un rostro muy cerca del suyo y un aliento alcohólico golpeándole, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía a Dominic encima.

Intentó detenerlo pero una bestia era quien tenía el control; dolor e ira llenaban a Dominic, alivio era lo que buscaba y Brian se lo dio sin importarle el dolor que le causaba, sin preocuparse la brusquedad y las marcas que le quedarían, sin importarle si su alma quedaba más dañada que su cuerpo.

Y al finalizar sólo un nombre fue susurrado acompañado por un sollozo...

─Letty...

Dominic salió de su habitación dando traspiés por lo borracho que estaba, Brian en ese momento no se preocupó en pensar como había entrado al cuarto sin que se diera cuenta si al salir hizo tanto ruido, en su mente miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron pero todos enfocados en cuan mal se sentía. Ya era bastante malo cargar con la muerte de Letty como para que además Dominic se desquitara tratándole de esa forma, escudándose en la borrachera para olvidarlo después.

Pero lo que más le dolía era el amor que sentía por ese hombre y que ese amor le hizo anhelar que volviera a tener ese contacto aún si Dominique estaba borracho, aún si lo hacía por desquite y aún si al llegar el día y recuperar la cordura lo olvidara.

Terminó convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo merecía, de que era el modo en que debía pagar por arrebatarle a Dominic el amor de su vida, por haber fracturado a esa familia, por engañar a Mía.

Porque siendo policía encubierto siguió las pistas y llegó a ella.

Porque no le importó coquetear y acercarse a ella con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Porque terminó enamorándose de su hermano a pesar de estarla enamorando.

Porque envidió a Letty por tener lo que él deseaba.

Porque les hizo perder su hogar y convertirse en fugitivos.

Porque se aprovechó del amor que Letty le tenía a Dominic para involucrarla en una misión peligrosa que la arrastró a la muerte.

Porque volvió a meterse en la vida de los Toretto cuando no tenía ningún derecho.

Porque veía que en los ojos de Mía aún brillaba amor por él, el más despreciable, mientras que en los ojos de Dominic brillaba el dolor por la muerte de su amada.

Porque era un enfermo miserable al esperar que Dominic volviera a emborracharse para que volviera a buscarle y le castigara por sus pecados.

Una y otra vez mientras le duró el duelo, cuando Brian sabía que Dominic salía a algún bar a ahogar su pena ya ni siquiera dormía, le esperaba dispuesto, lo recibía soportando el dolor (por qué no había perdón sin sacrificio) y lo dejaba ir cuando todo acababa, deseando silenciosamente que se quedara, sentir su cuerpo cálido sin que le violentara, que le diera una caricia o que fuera su nombre el que saliera de sus labios al acabar.

Había días en que dejaba escapar una plegaria, que su amor dejara de llorar por Letty, que el amor de Mía se extinguiera y se lo dedicara a alguien que se lo mereciera. Y a veces, cuando más le dolía el corazón, también pedía por ser él quien le devolviera la felicidad a Dominic.

Pero lo que más anhelaba al llegar la mañana era ver una mirada de reconocimiento en él, que sus ojos se cruzaran y darse cuenta que recordaba lo que le hacía, quizás una pizca de arrepentimiento. Pero no, en esos ojos sólo veía la seriedad de costumbre, cariño si veía a su hermana, entusiasmo si era algo relacionado a los autos y, aunque hicieron las paces luego de vengar a Letty, la persistente culpa cuando le dedicaba un vistazo.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba Dominic superaba lentamente la muerte de Letty y con ello sus borracheras disminuían y las irrupciones al cuarto y al cuerpo de Brian.

El tiempo curará a los Toretto, Mía aprenderá que Brian no es el hombre de su vida y lo olvidará, Dominic encontrará a otra mujer y podrá ser feliz otra vez.

Y Brian… quizás él jamás podrá superar ese patético anhelo, por qué Dominic se metió demasiado profundo en su mente y ser sólo su amigo era un castigo mayor a todo lo que podría imaginar pues habiendo probado el cuerpo prohibido, a pesar de las circunstancias en que se dio, el pecaminoso deseo que sentía sólo aumentó y esa fue su total perdición. Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba saber en qué momento expió sus culpas y en qué momento empezó a martirizarse ya que ser el compañero de Dominic, su mano derecha y cómplice se convirtió en el sentido de su vida, cuando entendió eso no le importó más cuestionarse sobre lo correcto o incorrecto de su persona, tan sólo importaba seguir con esa vida pues ya ningún otro sentido podía encontrar.


End file.
